theencyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Crosam
Welcome! Hi Crosam -- we're excited to have The Encyclopedia Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Willowleaf 18:13, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Re: thanks no problem glad to help this is a great wiki, and I'm glad you enjoy my wiki I'm growing it everyday just added a cool section Cellrone and Micronis they are space organisms that leach energy and heat from the external ship parts Re: Confuzed Willowleaf 00:29, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ---- Well The Wikia is about A fictional Universe I Created and decided to jot down somewhere, since it was so big I decided a wiki would be a great place to start, heck maybe someday someone will make a tv series or something out of it who knows But yea basically it just a wiki for everything I've thought up related to the coon universe and their reality Re: Oh ok thanks and this should answer your questions Re: 1. ok thanks Re: 2. I found it when I was searching the wikis by category Re: 3. No willowleaf isn't a cat, but in the stories most of the cats of the mugawumf system are named after my family's cats and extended family's cats that's why most of those cats have more cat sounding names like bigkitty, henry, skipper, etc. Re: 4. yes they have their own strongholds and build fortresses and fight so yea they have stories and adventures based on their personality of those cats in real life Oh if you have anymore questions feel free to ask, I enjoy answering these Like for insistent: One of the reasons the Ancient Cat-Coon race couldn't win the war against the ing despite having millions of very powerful cats in their population is that the old cats had very limited power only a few of the oldest and most powerful cats had any cat powers at all Re: So Well as far as Sentient Races just variations of the three Coon, Cats, and Ing but as far as none sentient species, billons scattered across the two main inhabited galaxies Hi, I have a wiki and i want to affliisate. Write back to hear more!Adrienne the actor (talk) 01:53, November 3, 2018 (UTC)